


Jealousy

by RockiinRobynTweet



Series: Charlastor Week [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Jealous, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockiinRobynTweet/pseuds/RockiinRobynTweet
Summary: Day 4- Possessive/ JealousHope y'all like it!
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Charlastor Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650673
Kudos: 49





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4- Possessive/ Jealous 
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

Tonight was the night where Charlie and Alastor were finally ready to make their relationship public. Yes they have been dating for quite some time now but they didn't want anyone to know yet. But tonight was the night. Alastor and Charlie were going out to Alastors dear friend Mimzy’s speakeasy and we're gonna dance. 

But there was a part of Charlie that didn't want to go, for she knew that there would be girls all around Alastor for he was tall, and very attractive and was a proper gentleman with a voice that could do wonders to one’s ear… But Charlie was prepared. So Charlie knocked on his door to see if he was ready and he was and did he look good.

And so the two headed off to go to the speakeasy and right as they got there Charlie regretted it. There were a lot of ladies there and she had a gut feeling that she was gonna have a rough night. Upon entering the two said hi to Alastors friend’s but there was a new friend that she had not met yet. It was his friend Rosie.

“Charlie this is my dearest and closest friend Rosie, Rosie this is Charlie.” Said Alastor.

“Charmed.” Rosie said while shaking her hand with a grin upon her face.

“Nice to meet you.” Charlie said with a small smile.

After that the group was talking Charlie was being able to know his friends better by talking to them. But realized that Alastor and Rosie were talking quite much and he wasn't paying much attention to Charlie. She knew they were just friends and she had nothing to worry about. But she realized how similar they were. She was like a female version of him.

After awhile she grew jealous. She wanted Alastor to pay attention to her and only her. She didn't want to sound needy but she was jealous. So she stomped over to him and Rosie and said something to Alastor. 

“Sorry Rosie but I want to dance with Alastor is that fine?” She asked with a fake smile.

“Of course dear!” Rosie exclaimed and went over to chat with Mimzy. 

As Alastor was dragged away, him and Charlie started dancing Alastor grew curious.

“My dear are you okay?” He asked with an amused grin.

“Yes, why would you ask?”

“Because you're acting differently you seem… Off.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Fine you caught me. I’m jealous.” She then looked away in embarrassment.

Alastor laughed. “Now why would you be jealous?” He asked while raising his right eyebrow.

“Because you were just talking to Rosie, and you were barely paying attention to me…” She looked away once more being embarrassed. Only for Alastor to move his hand toward her cheek and moving her head toward him.

“My dear, you don't have to worry about Rosie. And I’m terribly sorry darling for not paying much attention to you, for Rosie has been away for quite some time and she has been my friend for as long as I can remember and just wanted to catch up with her. Sorry darling.” Alastor then pecked her cheek.

Charlie smiled softly and embraced his warmth while they finished their dance. At the end Alastor dipped her and whispered in her ear. “I love it when you get jealous because like that you show me that you love me very much.” He then put on a smug grin and kissed Charlie to which she pulled him closer.

After that they got back to his group of friends Charlie went away to powder her nose. Coming back she saw Alastor surrounded by a group of girls which angered her. She stomped over and got between Alastor and the girls.

“Uh who are you? We were here first.” Ask one of the girls.

“I am hi-.” Charlie then got interrupted by Alastor.

“Sorry ladies but she is my girlfriend. And I find none of you attractive so please be on your way.” He then smiled.

But then one of the ladies went toward Alastor and got a bit too handsy to which Alastor flinched, and angered Charlie very much. So she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level and crashed her lips into his and then pushed him away and looked them in the eyes. 

“You heard him. Beat it.”

As they went away Alastor and Charlie decided to leave. Before returning to their houses Alastor said something.

“My dear I absolutely love it when you get like that. Jealous, Possessive, or even angry I crave it so much and it makes you 10x attractive then you are now.” He then cupped her cheek.

Charlie then had a cheeky smile. “Well maybe if you attract some more girls you’ll see more of jealous Charlie.” They then kissed again.

“Well then my dear I hope I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped y'all liked it! Also sorry for it being short. Also we always get jealous Alastor so why not have Charlie be jealous.


End file.
